


Lumpy Tries Some Sneezing Soda

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [28]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Beverages, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104





	Lumpy Tries Some Sneezing Soda

(Lumpy makes his way into Putt-Putt's Place and takes his usual seat at the counter. Putt-Putt is there.)

Putt-Putt: Welcome, Lumpy!

Lumpy: Hey, Putt-Putt. How are you?

Putt-Putt: I'm alright, but I've got some good news. We've just started to serve this cool new kind of soda, and every customer gets their first cup of it free.

Lumpy: That's cool! What kind is it?

Putt-Putt: It's called Sneezing Soda.

(Lumpy takes a minute to let this sink in.)

Lumpy: Does that mean what I think it means?

Putt-Putt: I think so, but it's delicious. How'd you like to try some, Lumpy?

Lumpy: Yes, please.

(Putt-Putt drives over to the tap, picks up a mug and holds it under the tap that is marked "Sneezing Soda." When he pulls the lever, a light blue soda comes pouring into the mug. He then brings it to Lumpy, who smiles.)

Putt-Putt: Here you go, Lumpy!

Lumpy: Thanks.

(Lumpy holds the mug in both of his hands and takes a sip. He swallows before too much gets in his mouth, and then smiles blissfully.)

Lumpy: Mmm... blue raspberry. (Suddenly his eyes widen.) Huh?

(Lumpy's nose begins to twitch, and his nostrils begin to flare up. He sniffles a couple of times and brings his hand up to rub his nose.)

Putt-Putt: Looks like the soda's working already.

Lumpy: I, I guess...

(Out of curiosity, he drinks the remainder of his soda until the mug is empty. By the time he has put the mug back down, the tickle in his nose has intensified. He quickly pulls out his white handkerchief and holds it in front of his nostrils before he inhales.)

Lumpy: Aaaaah... Haaaaah... HAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Lumpy's loud sneeze causes the edges of his handkerchief to flutter and Putt-Putt to wince, but otherwise does no harm. Putt-Putt is in disbelief.)

Putt-Putt: Oh, my goodness!!

(Lumpy tries to wipe his nose, but his eyes widen once again. He releases three more sneezes into his handkerchief.)

Lumpy: AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!!! HAH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAH-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

(He then finally wipes his nose, looking a bit dazed as he sniffles a few times.)

Putt-Putt: Are you alright, Lumpy?!

Lumpy: Yeah... (Another sniffle.) I'm fine. But that soda--

(Before he can finish his sentence, however, Lumpy's eyes widen once again, and his nose freezes for a moment. Putt-Putt notices and becomes concerned.)

Putt-Putt: Lumpy?

(Instead of responding, Lumpy's eyes fall shut as he inhales dramatically. He is about to release one more sneeze.)

Lumpy: Aaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...

Putt-Putt: Uh-oh.

(He ducks behind the counter as Lumpy tilts his neck as far back as he can. One last inhale later, Lumpy explodes with a final massive sneeze.)

Lumpy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Lumpy shoots his neck forwards as he releases the sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. Lumpy then sulks as he places his forefinger underneath his nose. Putt-Putt looks back up at him in surprise.)

Putt-Putt: Wow... Bless you, Lumpy!

Lumpy: (smiles) Thank you. (begins rubbing his nose) Sorry, Putt-Putt. I didn't realize that soda would make me sneeze as big as it did.

Putt-Putt: (smiles as well) It's alright, Lumpy. It is called Sneezing Soda, after all.

(Lumpy nods in agreement and blows his nose quietly, wiping his nose with his handkerchief afterward.)

Lumpy: At least it tastes great. But maybe the next time I want some of that, I'll order a really small amount so I don't sneeze so hard.

Putt-Putt: That's a great idea, Lumpy! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some more sodas to hand out.

(Lumpy nods once more and continues to wipe his nose, watching as Putt-Putt returns to the tap to fill more mugs with soda to serve to his customers.)


End file.
